


Feast

by NinPotato



Series: Consumption [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Food Metaphors, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Making Out, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Romantic Fluff, Touch-Starved, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinPotato/pseuds/NinPotato
Summary: Will knows Hannibal loves him, but he isn't sure what to call the all-encompassing heat he feels in return.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Consumption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997611
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry can't help myself gotta write more first kiss scenarios it's my sole reason for existing right now.
> 
> So expect more of these in the future!

Will knows he wants to be where he is with Hannibal. He knows what Bedelia told him is true. He knows he feels different about Hannibal than he ever has anyone else, but is that love? He knows what love feels like, but this is different.

Love is warm and soft, it seeps in and heats him up from within. Whatever he feels around Hannibal is hot, sears his flesh whenever they're close. It's powerful enough to make him step away when he'd rather stay close. Hannibal doesn't seem to be affected.

No, he clearly feels the gentle warmth of love. It's in his eyes when he looks at Will. It stays even when Will pulls away, runs off to the shower to cool himself down. Only it isn't so easy; the water just isn't cool enough. The only thing that works is prolonged distance.

So Will stays as far away as possible without leaving. He thinks maybe they can continue like this until he catches Hannibal's eye one day, and misses that warmth. He realizes, then, that he must make a decision: Put their relationship on ice or burn alive for Hannibal 's love.

He can't go back to how it was before. While Hannibal prepares their supper one evening, Will prepares himself to step into the ring of fire. He does, steeling himself against the flames and pressing forward until he's close enough to really burn.

"Can I help you?" Hannibal says, addressing his proximity with optimistic caution.

"Perhaps," Will says, noting the spark in his eyes. He's glad to see it again, but it's not enough. What was before wasn't, either. He wants, no, he NEEDS Hannibal to burn like him.

Hannibal doesn't protest when Will pulls him in, doesn't react at all when Will presses their lips together in a shy, careful kiss. As much as Hannibal must be, Will is shocked to find he's suddenly both cooler and warmer than he was on the other side of the room.

He stumbles backwards without thinking, temperature in flux as he watches the embers in Hannibal's eyes die out again.

"No," he says. That won't do.

Hannibal clearly misunderstands, dropping his eyes to the floor with a solemn nod before returning his attention to their food.

"No," Will says again, for lack of better words.  
He forces himself into the space between Hannibal and the stove, interrupting the other man's protestations with another kiss. When Hannibal steps back, Will steps forward. When Hannibal pushes, Will pulls.

Eventually, they hit a wall. Feeling victorious, Will runs his tongue along the seam of Hannibal's mouth, begging for his surrender. He relents with a clipped moan which sends all the remaining heat in Will's body surging down to his groin.

Hannibal tastes somewhat of the Pinot Noir he poured for the two of them just minutes ago. It's a pleasant flavor, but Will finds the natural flavor of Hannibal himself hidden beneath it more enticing.

He pulls back when they're both out of air to mouth along Hannibal's neck,desperate to taste more of him. 

"Will," Hannibal huffs, curling a hand around the back of his head.

Will ignores him in favor of leaving a kiss mark just beneath the line of his jaw. No one else will see it, but Will needs it to be there like he needs to see the lovei in Hannibal's eyes. A reminder that he belongs to Will and Will only.

"Will!" This time, Hannibal pulls him back forcefully. "The food is burning."

Will takes a moment to drink him in, taking special note of the way Hannibal hasn't moved to save the food yet.

Like he doesn't want this moment to end before Will is finished.

He's not.

"It's hard to be concerned about jambalaya when there's a feast right in front of me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - for my returning visitors: yes I am still working on the next chapter of Ouroboros! I've just been through really rough times (lost my job...) And I haven't felt like writing except for small bursts like this. 
> 
> For everyone else, I usually post these on Twitter (@ninpotato1) or Tumblr (NinPotato) first, and I also draw, so check those out if you're interested. I also post to my Ko-Fi (NinPotato) and could really use some help right now. Thank you!


End file.
